duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
301 Studios
301 Studios is an Australian recording studio. Established in 1926, 301 Studios is the longest running professional recording studio in the southern hemisphere. It is also Australia’s largest Studio complex featuring state of the art 72 channel Neve 88R console and 72 channel SSL K Series console. Separating from EMI in 1996 it now has four complexes around the world, the largest of these based in Sydney suburb of Alexandria. Other locations include Byron Bay, Stockholm and Cologne. Background Founded in 1926, the Columbia Gramaphone Studios were one of the oldest established in the world. In 1954 they relocated and were given a new name, EMI Studios. In 1978 they were renamed again as Studios 301 and completely re-equipped. Now privately owned, 301 have the one of the largest recording rooms in the Southern hemisphere. In 1996 301 Studios underwent a multi million dollar relocation & re-build. 301 Studios are part of the SAE Technology College group. With their own mastering division, 301 can offer a complete recording service, from pre-production to final master. 301 Studio Mastering Since 1980 301 Studios Mastering has been catering for a multitude of Australian recording artists along with an ever-expanding international clientele. 301 Mastering is Australia's premier and largest fully purpose designed and built mastering complex. It features specifically tailored acoustics and monitoring along with high-end analogue and digital signal processing including vintage custom EMI TG mastering consoles and components providing a smooth, warm analogue sound. It is situated within the 301 Studios recording/mixing complex in Sydney. Timeline Significant dates in the studios history are as follows: *'1926': Original Columbia Graphophone Studio opened in Homebush *'1928': Recording made of the arrival of Kingsford-Smith and Ulm from their America-Australia Flight. *'1930': First Experimental radio transcription was made in the studios. *'1932': First landline recording of the running of the Melbourne Cup. *'1950': Recorded the first symphony in Australia. (John Antill's ballet suite with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra) *'1954': Studio relocates to 301 Castlereagh Street (Name changes to EMI Studios) *'1958': Stereo Recording is introduced. (First Stereo recording is of Don Burrows All Star band) *'1962': The first fully transistorised mixing console is installed. (Designed and built by EMI) *'1965': A Scully 4 track 1/2" recorder introduced for music recording. *'1969': Transition to 8 track recording using a 3M 1" machine. *'1973': The EMI "Abbey Road" Console with a 16 track 2" machine is installed. *'1975': Transition to studer 24 track 2" recording *'1978': A total refit and redesign of all studio facilities. (Name changes to Studios 301) *'1979': Australia's first fully digital recording is made. (Kerrie Biddell and her band) *'1985': The studio’s first SSL console is installed. (Richard Lush records Debbie Byrne album) *'1996': EMI sells 301 in a management team buyout of Studios 301 *'1998': SAE Group of Companies acquires Studios 301 **The 301 Studio Group takes over Soundtrade Studios in Stockholm, Sweden *'1999': Studios 301 recording facilities are relocated to Alexandria at a cost of A$8 million under the direction of Tom Misner *'2001': Studios 301 Cologne, Germany opens *'2002': Studios 301 Byron Bay opens *'2003': Soundtrade Studios (Stockholm, Sweden) re-opens after a major refurbishment and is renamed Studios 301 Stockholm. *'2006': Studios 301 Mastering relocates to brand new premises next to the 301 recording studio complex at Alexandria in Sydney. References *Official Website Category:Recording studios